Keycards
Keycards are a large group of items in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which are used to gain access to various utilities within the facility and access to different segments of the facility that would otherwise be locked off. Spawning In Several of the human classes start off the round and respawn with some form of keycard with various levels of access granted to them from the start. Finding Keycards Keycards can be found in different rooms and places throughout the facility, some randomly and some guaranteed. Detailed below is a list of possible keycard locations: Light Containment Zone In the Light Containment Zone, low level keycards are scattered throughout and often in high numbers to help the high volume of Class D and Scientists escape from the facility. * The Washrooms (Labeled WC-00) has a chance to hold a Scientist Card, a Janitor Card, a COM15 Pistol or nothing at all. * The PC Work room (Labeled PC-15) always holds a Scientist keycard, which is randomly placed on one of the desks inside. * SCP-012's containment chamber (Labeled #0-12) always holds a Zone Manager Card and has a chance to hold a COM15 Pistol. * SCP-372's containment chamber (Labeled GR-18) has a Locker on the inside which can be opened to find various low-level cards, painkillers, medkits, and flashlights. The COM15 Pistol also has a chance to be found in the glass chamber. Heavy Containment Zone Heavy Containment Zone has a moderate density of keycards and predictable locations, but holds one of the few natural keycards that can open the Gates to the surface. * The Server Room always holds a Senior Guard keycard, though it is placed randomly between the top floor behind some of the servers, or on the lower floor jammed between two of the servers in the back. * The Alpha Warhead room always holds a Facility Guard keycard on the bookshelf in the middle of the room. * SCP-096's containment chamber now always has a Lieutenant keycard, though it is locked behind the door. Sometimes. Entrance Zone The Entrance Zone has the least amount of keycards throughout the facility, with the possibility of gaining one relaying purely on the two Lockers found within the large room with the staircase, even if they provide a keycard in the first place. Keycard Access .]] Each type of keycard has a unique set of the following ten access privileges, with a large range of some having only one or two privileges while others have all ten. * Containment Chamber Tier 1 - Access to SCP-914's chamber. * Containment Chamber Tier 2 - Access to SCP-012's and SCP-096's chamber. * Containment Chamber Tier 3 '''- Access to SCP-106's and SCP-079's chamber. * '''Exit - Ability to open the large blast doors of Gate A and Gate B inside Entrance Zone. * Nuke '- Allows access to the Alpha Warhead Remote panel on the Surface, as well as unlocking the Alpha Warhead button inside. * 'Armory Tier 1 - Light Containment Zone Armory, Ammunition room in the Heavy Containment Zone. * Armory Tier 2 '- Armory at SCP-049's chamber, Alpha Warhead's Armory in Heavy Containment Zone, unlocking Generators. * '''Armory Tier 3 '- "H.I.D Prototype Handheld Firearm" (Micro H.I.D) room * '''Checkpoints - Opens the Checkpoints in the Light Containment Zone to the Elevator Systems and between the Heavy Containment Zone to the Entrance Zone. * Intercom '''- Opens up the Intercom Room. Upgrading Keycards The most common method of getting higher access keycards is by upgrading them at SCP-914 in Light Containment Zone (performed by putting cards in the input slide on Fine or Very Fine Fine has about maybe a 50/50 chance of deleting your card, but you would upgrade fast and Rough or Course will destroy or downgrade your card, respectively. 1:1 will exchange it for something of equal value (Research card -> Administrator card -> Security card). SCP-914 is contained at an area marked by "#9-14" above the door leading to it. It requires at least a Janitor Keycard (AKA, Minimum Access) to enter. Here is a list of the available keycards and their access levels: '''Card Upgrade Path Diagram Here is a diagram where you can reach the "O5 Keycard" as quickly as possible. (Note: Outdated. General guideline only) Percentages are not based on your actual chance of getting the card but the available options for example, if you set the machine to "1 to 1" and put the janitor card in, you could and up with either a zone managers card or the card will be unchanged. Trivia * Each keycard presents its name on the face of the card in text, with "Access Card" at the end. ** The Chaos Insurgency Access Device is the only "keycard" to not follow this commonality and even has a completely different model with a chip-like design along with changing the text that does not show all the text at once. * The Research Supervisor keycard and its model have conflicting names, with the model showing it as the "Major Scientist Access Card". * The MTF Cadet keycard also has a conflicting model and in-game name, with the model having the text "Senior Guard Access Card". Category:Weapons and Items